


Ты знаешь, я знаю

by RitsuRe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsuRe/pseuds/RitsuRe
Summary: Каждому нужен кто-то на его стороне.





	Ты знаешь, я знаю

Гарри считает меня мягким. Она смотрит мне в глаза и уверяет, что мое собственное мнение ничего не значит, раз меня легко можно переубедить. Моя сестра — боец за свою свободу и самовыражение.   
Пока ее самовыражение не распространяется дальше таскания конфет из буфета матери. 

Она встает на стул и ковыряет ножом в замочной скважине. Мне хорошо видны ее поджатые губы, передергивания плечами — Гарри раздражена! Она не хочет оставлять на дверце царапины, которые сразу будут заметны в ярком свете утреннего солнца. Если замок вскрыть осторожно, то никто не узнает.

Конфеты на Рождество точно там, в буфете — огромном деревянном монстре, который едва ли под силу сдвинуть даже отцу. Гарри рассказывает, что видела, как мама ставила хрустальную вазу на самую верхнюю полку. И я верю ей, скорее потому что остальные места в доме обысканы не раз и не два. Искать было несложно: замки шкафов, тумбочек, выдвижных ящиков — все это давно уже неаккуратно вскрыто моей сестрой. Так, как было прежде — не закроешь. Скорее всего, завтра отец примется все это чинить.   
Мы с Гарри не задаем ему глупых вопросов: он занят; это мама волнуется, говорит, что нельзя хранить пистолет в буфете, прямо рядом с конфетами. А я даже не знаю, что из этого больше хочу увидеть. 

Гарри топает ногой по мягкой обивке стула. Не получилось? Жаль. Она объясняет мне: нельзя оставлять царапины. Отец пообещал выпороть ее, если она вскроет еще один замок в этом доме.   
Исключая входную дверь, буфет остается последним бастионом. 

В своих желаниях Гарри прет напролом. Она уже злится — поняла, что невозможно вскрыть буфет аккуратно. В ее глазах — решимость добраться до конфет, даже если ей придется разобрать этого монстра на части, выломав боковую стенку хоть топором. Но ей не нужен топор, когда рядом есть брат: мягкий, легко поддающийся воздействию — невозможно удержаться от соблазна, чтобы не воспользоваться таким шансом. Стул поскрипывает, когда она нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу и наконец садится на него, протягивая мне нож. 

— Джон, тебя не будут ругать. 

Солнце дробится зайчиками в гранях лезвия. Я помню, что отец запретил трогать не только замки, но и его армейский нож. В любом случае я не хочу его брать, и Гарри называет меня слабаком. Отец обещал показать мне пистолет на Рождество. Возможно, даст подержать. Осталось совсем немного, я терпелив. Мама говорит, это означает, что я умею ждать. 

— Ты как пластилин, Джон. Сколько бы сил я ни тратила, а красивая фигурка не выходит. 

Мне кажется это обидным. Просто Гарри ничего не умеет лепить, а папа умеет.

— Мы никому не скажем, — шепчет она, наклоняясь к моему уху. — Мы только попробуем, вкусные ли конфеты. 

Какая глупая у меня сестра. Конфеты не могут быть невкусными, а вот каков пистолет на ощупь, я не знаю. Но папа даст подержать, он обещал! А Гарри достанутся конфеты. Только Гарри совсем-совсем не умеет ждать. 

— Пожалуйста, Джон.

Я не умею ковырять замочные скважины. Несколько наблюдений за сестрой — вот и весь мой опыт. Стоя на стуле, я слушаю указания Гарри: как надо повернуть, чтобы кончик ножа зацепил механизм. Примерно на девятой попытке у меня получается, но лезвие оставляет на лаке глубокую царапину. Сестра видит достигнутый результат и нетерпеливо тянется, подхватывая пальцами низ дверцы, чтобы распахнуть ее пошире.  
От неожиданного удара в лоб я опрокидываюсь вместе со стулом на нагретый пол кухни. 

***

Отец возвышается надо мной, пока мама прикладывает мокрое полотенце к ссадине на лбу.

— Это было твое решение? 

Он похож на Гулливера, страшного и насупленного. Мама одергивает его, но отец не слушает, обращаясь только ко мне.

— Ты сам открыл замок?

— Да, — ведь правда же, я поковырял, и он открылся.

— За каким?.. — отец вздыхает, резко проглатывая воздух. 

Он тяжело дышит несколько секунд.

— Почему ты полез в буфет?

— Он хотел достать конфеты! — мгновенно выпаливает Гарри.

Так и есть, Гарри не ошибается. Ей нужны были конфеты, она сказала «пожалуйста». Я пытаюсь объяснить родителям, что я сам, да, для Гарри. Но не могу произнести, сложить пляшущие слова в предложение. Так трудно, словно кто-то разбросал по полу азбуку.   
От прикосновения полотенца лоб щиплет. Мама привлекает мое внимание:

— Джон.

Отец произносит одновременно с ней:

— Я разочарован, Джон. Можно было ожидать такого от Гарри, но не от тебя. 

— Почему сразу от меня?! — возмущается сестра, с вызовом смотря на отца.

Она настойчива, настырна в своей полуправде. Гарри не желает допустить и тени сомнения родителей в ее невиновности. Я молча смотрю на сестру, понимая, что должен защищать и поддерживать ее, что бы ни случилось. «Ты знаешь правду, — видится в ее глазах. — Но будешь молчать».  
Я знаю. 

***

Полицейские мигалки слепят синим, то и дело бросая отблески на лица двоих, беседующих около «скорой». 

Шерлок знает. Если нет, то скоро догадается.

Дуло пистолета за поясом уже остыло, но мне кажется, что оно все еще жжет: не виной недавнего выстрела в таксиста, нет, а затихающей опасностью промахнуться. Смешно, ведь все уже кончено. 

Или нет, не смешно.

Инспектор настойчив и осторожен. На миг выражение его лица становится точь-в-точь как у гончей, напавшей на след. Скользнувший синий свет словно стирает эту эмоцию. 

Шерлок выворачивается из его словесной хватки. Запутывает следы или все уже рассказал? Идет ко мне, один. Пока один? Ждать ли, когда инспектор подзовет своих людей, чтобы направиться следом? 

Я остаюсь на месте, решая атаковать первым.

— ...две капсулы, такие ужасы, кошмар.

У Шерлока задумчивый, заинтересованный взгляд, который вызывает у меня ощущение, будто он слушает и не слушает одновременно.

— Хороший выстрел.

Его не понять. Затаенная улыбка, мягкость голоса. Как он читает остальных? Как мне прочесть его? 

Я делаю вторую попытку в этой игре на двоих «ты знаешь, я знаю». 

— Да-да, видимо, через то окно.

Он не раздумывает.

— Тебе лучше знать, — пауза так глубока, что хочется закричать, громко, словно в колодец: «Ты рассказал им?» — чтобы услышать эхо прямого ответа. Шерлок ведь ответит?

— Ты стер следы пороха с пальцев. Едва ли тебя посадят, но лучше не доводить дело до суда, — произносит он, незаметно осматриваясь, как заговорщик. 

Как тот, кем никогда не была Гарри. 

Как кто-то, кто находится на моей стороне.

_Июль 2013_


End file.
